staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5292 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5292); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5293 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5293); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 7/7 - Pożegnanie z wakacjami - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Budzik - Myj ząbki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Heidi - Plotka, odc. 4 (DANGER RUMEUR); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Dołek, odc. 6 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 ABC Klimatu - Chmury; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Świry - odc. 7 (Psych, ep. 7, Who Ya Gonna Call?); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1615; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2004 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Debiuty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2112; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5294 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5294); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5295 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5295); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. I; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1616; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2005 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2113; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 12 - Tor przeszkód; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Buli - Rywalka, odc. 73 (La Rivale); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. II; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 4 (Royal Pains - odc. 4) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Filantrop - odc. 2/8 (The Philanthropist ep. 2) kraj prod.CZECHY, Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Tajemnica Arianny - cz. 2 (Segreto di Arianna, 2 puntata); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); reż.:Gianni Lepre; wyk.:Lorenza Indovina, Massimo Poggio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Herosi II - Rodzina odc. 3/11 (Heroes II, ep. 3 Kindred); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Herosi II - Uprzejmość obcych odc. 4/11 (Heroes II, ep. 4 The Kindness of Strangers); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak seria 6 - Nikt nie jest ślepy; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Notacje - Elżbieta Zawacka. Byłam na pogrzebie Sikorskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 MASH - odc. 153 (MASH (s. VII, T105 Lil)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Córki McLeoda odc.177 - Kolejne polowanie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Of hearts and hunters)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 89 - Dziecięca fantazja; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Krzysztof Krawczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1803 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Kabaretożercy - (1); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 William i Kate: królewskie zaręczyny (William and Kate - A royal engagement); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Wendy Robins; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 4 Dzisiaj premiera; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 521 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 800; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:23 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/64; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:39 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie odc.45 - Lulu na moście; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 5 Matki, żony i doktor Halicki; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 522 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 801; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 542; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Marzenia i łzy (Tears and Dreams); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Chao Gan; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Plac Zbawiciela - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Joanna Kos-Krauze, Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Budnik, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Ewa Wencel, Jerzy Gudejko, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Fudalej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Rzym - odc. 7 (Rome, s. 1 ep. 107); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:40 XXL; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1997); reż.:Ariel Zeitoun; wyk.:Gérard Depardieu, Michel Boujenah, Elsa Zylberstein, Gad Elmaleh, Catherine Jacob; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Marzenia i łzy (Tears and Dreams); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Chao Gan; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 5:55 Info poranek 6:00 Serwis info 6:08 Prognoza pogody 6:12 Info poranek 6:23 Info traffic 6:30 Serwis info 6:39 Prognoza pogody 6:42 Info poranek 6:53 Info traffic 7:00 Serwis info 7:07 Prognoza pogody 7:10 Info poranek 7:23 Info traffic 7:30 Serwis info 7:38 Prognoza pogody 7:41 Info poranek 7:48 Twoja@sprawa 7:53 Info traffic 8:00 Serwis info 8:03 Gość poranka 8:17 Prognoza pogody 8:20 Info poranek 8:30 Serwis info 8:36 Prognoza pogody 8:38 Info poranek 8:53 Info traffic 9:00 Serwis info 9:08 Prognoza pogody 9:12 Gość poranka 9:22 Info poranek 9:30 Serwis info 9:41 Prognoza pogody 9:44 Serwis sportowy 9:50 Info poranek 10:00 Serwis info 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:21 Prognoza pogody 10:23 Info poranek 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Prognoza pogody 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Prognoza pogody 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Prognoza pogody 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Prognoza pogody 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Prognoza pogody 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Prognoza pogody 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Prognoza pogody 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła 20-ta 21:00 Prognoza pogody 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio Lotto 22:24 Info dziennik flesz 22:28 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Info dziennik - gość 22:45 Info dziennik 23:30 Info dziennik - raport dnia 23:45 Prognoza pogody 23:48 Sportowy wieczór 0:06 Rajd Dakar 2011 - podsumowanie dnia 0:40 Cała prawda o... Odcinek: 2 1:31 Minęła 20-ta 2:14 Info dziennik flesz 2:18 Prognoza pogody 2:20 Info dziennik - gość 2:34 Info dziennik 3:12 Info dziennik - raport dnia 3:24 Newsroom 3:48 Raport z Polski 4:00 Minęła 20-ta 4:43 Telekurier 5:24 Sportowy wieczór 5:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1459 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:40 Ben Hur - Opowieść o Chrystusie 9:10 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 48 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 99 Sezon: 3 11:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 242 13:00 Niania Odcinek: 53 13:30 Niania Odcinek: 54 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1221 14:45 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 100 Sezon: 3 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 24 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1222 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 202 20:00 8 części prawdy 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 23:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 17 0:00 Tajemnice Zoey 2:00 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market TVN 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 6 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1375 Sezon: 8 11:30 Granie na ekranie 12:25 Mango - Telezakupy 13:20 Detektywi Odcinek: 785 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 11 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 143 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 7 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 786 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1376 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 771 21:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 22:30 Pamiętniki wampirów Odcinek: 4 23:25 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 4 0:25 Superwizjer Odcinek: 909 1:00 Uwaga! 1:20 Arkana magii 2:15 Telesklep 2:40 Rozmowy w toku 3:35 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 4 4:30 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 479 5:00 Nic straconego TV 4 5:00 VIP - program kulturalny 5:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 93, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 87, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 75, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 97, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 94, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 56, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 76, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 98, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 88, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 172 21:00 Cień - film przygodowy, USA 1994 23:15 Geneza - odc. 16, Hiszpania 2007 00:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:30 Rok broni - thriller, USA 1991 3:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:25 Marina Odcinek: 99 6:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 822 6:45 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 3 7:40 Plotkara Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 8:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 185 9:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 186 9:30 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 10:30 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 11:30 Telezakupy 13:05 Apetyt na kasę 14:05 Marina Odcinek: 100 15:05 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 4 16:05 Plotkara Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 17:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 187 17:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 188 18:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 19:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 20:00 Podwójny agent 22:05 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 23:00 Imperium słońca 1:50 Arkana magii TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 93 7:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 613 8:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 93 9:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 81 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 93 11:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 614 12:00 Gotuj jak mistrz Odcinek: 3 12:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 94 13:00 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 94 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 94 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Pan Samochodzik i praskie tajemnice 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Karmelowy obóz Odcinek: 34 19:00 Pszczółka Maja 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 7 20:00 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 21 20:35 Scooby-Doo na wyspie zombie 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 64 22:30 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 102 23:30 Świąteczny gość 1:30 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 7; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Indeks z piosenkami czyli I część Gali Piosenki Studenckiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Smaki polskie - Faszerowana pierś z kurczaka; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 297; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 298; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 786; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1605; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 82* - Tarapaty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 14:35 Golec uOrkiestra na bis - Wszystkim na uciechę!; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (100) cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Andrzej Rosiewicz i Asocjacja Hagaw; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1605; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Nocka nocków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Napad na bank; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Londyńczycy - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Ekstradycja II - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 17/18 - Porwanie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1605; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Napad na bank; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO 03:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 5/13 - Zakochana policjantka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 S jak szpieg - Trzy etaty dyplomaty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 8:05 Hi way 9:40 Boski 11:40 KFPP Opole '94 - Edyta Bartosiewicz Odcinek: 45 11:50 Brzytwa 12:05 Transmisja Odcinek: 6 12:25 Studio R Odcinek: 10 12:45 Totus Tuus - Henryk Mikołaj Górecki 13:00 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej Odcinek: 19 13:35 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej 14:20 Komisarz 16:15 Do zobaczenia pod wieżą Eiffla 18:00 Obywatel Havel 20:10 Sprawa Dantona 22:55 Ecce bombo 0:35 Los człowieka 2:15 Skazany na bluesa 3:50 Sztuka mediów Odcinek: 5 4:35 Rozmowy istotne Odcinek: 76 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 8:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 11.01 8:35 Notacje Odcinek: 71 8:50 Dzieje Polaków Odcinek: 112 8:55 Rewizja nadzwyczajna Odcinek: 123 9:20 Uniwersytet Wrocławski. Trzy stulecia Odcinek: 7 9:40 Etniczne klimaty Odcinek: 62 10:00 Noce i dnie Odcinek: 4 11:00 W kręgu mistrzów sztuki 11:30 Z innej strony Odcinek: 3 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne 12:45 Tajemnice żelaznych maszyn 13:00 Tajna Historia Zimnej Wojny 13:25 Ex libris Odcinek: 37 13:40 Flesz historii Odcinek: 7 14:00 American ski 14:50 Historia zapisana w lasach Odcinek: 2 15:00 Tajemnice Doliny Nilu Odcinek: 2 15:30 Tajna historia ZSRR Odcinek: 3 16:00 Wielcy graficy polscy 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne Odcinek: 6 17:35 Noce i dnie Odcinek: 5 18:30 Errata do biografii Odcinek: 56 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 11.01 19:30 Oczywiste nieoczywiste Odcinek: 11 20:00 Schizofrenia 21:00 Korespondent Odcinek: 2 21:30 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu Odcinek: 2 21:50 Historia zapisana w lasach Odcinek: 3 22:00 Fałszywy kadr Odcinek: 4 22:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy Odcinek: 4 23:00 Wojskowy Program Historyczny Odcinek: 9 23:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 8:05 Puchar Świata w Altenmarkt-Zauchensee 9:05 Anwil Włocławek - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 10:45 Wiem, że potrafię 11:00 Rok na wyścigach 11:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Mistrzostwa Europy w Collalbo 13:45 Z archiwum TVP 14:00 Puchar Świata w Oberhofie 15:10 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 15:35 Puchar Świata - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen 17:20 Puchar Świata we Flachau 19:00 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 20:25 Puchar Świata we Flachau 21:40 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 22:05 Puchar Świata w Oberhofie 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:20 Anwil Włocławek - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 0:55 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 8:00 Londyńczycy Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 8:40 Spis cudzołożnic 9:50 Ciemnego pokoju nie trzeba się bać 10:30 Ojciec Mateusz Odcinek: 36 11:15 Kolejność uczuć 12:40 Klasztory polskie 13:10 Mistrzostwa Europy w Pruszkowie 14:35 Sprawiedliwi Odcinek: 4 15:20 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej 15:30 Tajemnice Watykanu Odcinek: 2 16:00 Złote runo 17:20 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej 17:30 Szukanie, szukanie w drodze poznawanie Odcinek: 5 17:55 Przybyli ułani 18:55 Obcy VI 19:25 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej 19:35 Ranczo Odcinek: 28 20:20 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej 20:25 Trzynasty Odcinek: 2 21:55 Gdzie jesteś, święty Mikołaju? 22:40 Oficer Odcinek: 3 23:30 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 6:05 Anita Odcinek: 59 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Anita Odcinek: 60 12:55 Tajniak i agentka Odcinek: 21 13:55 Rozbitkowie Odcinek: 2 14:55 Kibice Odcinek: 13 15:25 Lub czasopisma 15:45 Tajniak i agentka Odcinek: 22 16:45 Łowcy niewolników Odcinek: 2 18:10 Stadion grozy 20:00 Kompania K 22:10 Do diabła z kryminałem Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 23:10 Lub czasopisma 23:20 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 10 23:50 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 10 0:15 Podniecający miesiąc miodowy 1:45 Nocny patrol Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 18 7:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 222 8:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1218 8:45 Samo życie Odcinek: 1489 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 164 10:15 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 7 11:15 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 223 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 70 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 110 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 217 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 165 15:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 16 15:30 Ewa gotuje 16:00 Adam i Ewa Odcinek: 149 16:30 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 7 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 19 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 7 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1219 21:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1490 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 166 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 218 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 71 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odicnek: 111 0:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 19 1:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 1490 1:30 Kobieta Cafe Odcinek: 5 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1219 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 218 4:30 Tam, gdzie nie wolno zaglądać 5:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 8 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2011 roku